


Power of A Name

by PrincessPersephone123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Camelot's a bit different, Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll probably change the title later, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Love at First Sight, Merlin Has Magic (Merlin), Royalty, True Love, Why Did I Write This?, just a random idea, knights of the round table - Freeform, the commoners are knights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPersephone123/pseuds/PrincessPersephone123
Summary: Merlin meets a nameless girl in a marketplace and instantly falls in love with her at first sight.But what happens when he discovers that this girl is a Royal Princess who is visiting Camelot?Will he fight against the love that blossoms within him for her or let his guard down and let her inside his heart?
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Merlin Fanfiction





	1. Nameless Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Head up in the clouds, hmmm?" asked the girl with a small laugh "What's your name, daydreamer?"
> 
> "Merlin." answered Merlin, still dazed and taken aback at the beauty before him "My name is Merlin. Merlin. Am I still talking?"

Merlin walked through the marketplace of Camelot, smiling and greeting the people that he had grown to know and care about. It was an ordinary and normal day in Camelot and Merlin was out, bringing the newly sewn shirts for Arthur by Gwen. He knew he had to get back to the palace soon but he wanted to stay outside a bit longer, lingering in the peace of a normal day instead of slaving away for Arthur. It had been relatively peaceful month in Camelot, there had been no unexpected magical attacks and assassination attempts and invasions of dangerous magical creatures. Merlin knew he should enjoy it while it lasts and that's what he was doing. 

Merlin was so engrossed in his thoughts that he bumped into someone, making them yelp and fall over. Merlin tripped clumsily, dropping the package of the Prince's shirt to the ground and groaned in pain as he hit the ground. 

"Oh my stars!" exclaimed a sweet and shocked voice and Merlin opened his eyes to see a literal angel standing over him extending her hand to him "Are you alright?" 

For a moment, Merlin was speechless as he looked at the tanned, sun kissed girl with dark hair that was covered with a white veil lined with red and blue that was slipping of her head and onto her shoulders. He looked at the hazel eyes that were looking at him in concern and inquiringly and he felt heat creep up his neck and began stammering. 

"Um - uh - yeah - I'm fine." Merlin said as he took the hand of the strange and beautiful girl who helped him up "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. You weren't looking where you were going." said the girl with a teasing twinkle in her hazel eyes. 

"Um - yes - completely my fault. I'm really sorry for knocking you over." said Merlin wondering why words were failing him.

"Head up in the clouds, hmmm?" asked the girl with a small laugh "What's your name, daydreamer?" 

"Merlin." answered Merlin, still dazed and taken aback at the beauty before him "My name is Merlin. Merlin. Am I still talking?" 

The girl giggled in amusement as she raised her eyebrows at Merlin "Any reason why you're still holding onto my hand?" 

Merlin was confused for a moment and then he looked down and realized that he was still holding the girl's hand in his own and he blushed and let go of her hand immediately "I'm sorry. I - uh - was taken aback. You're not from here." 

"How can you tell?" asked the girl in surprise, and for a moment, Merlin saw worry in her eyes. 

"I just know everyone in Camelot. I haven't seen you around." said Merlin truthfully as he looked at the beautiful girl dressed in a white dress that was lined with red and blue ribbons. 

"You're right. I'm new in town." said the girl with a brilliant smile that made Merlin's knees wobbly "I'm just here on a visit." 

"Oh, that's nice." said Merlin as he rubbed the back of his head nervously "Who are you visiting?" 

"You're a curious one, aren't you?" asked the girl in amusement and Merlin flushed. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude -" said Merlin feeling absolutely useless and stupid and he wished that he could be smooth and suave. 

"I'm accompanying my father who wants to visit his old friends." said the girl as she adjusted her veil over her head "I've never met them before, so I'm quite anxious to meet them." 

"I'm sure you have nothing to be nervous about." said Merlin reassuringly as he smiled at the girl. 

"You're right." said the girl with a small sigh "But enough about me. What about you? What do you do?" 

"Oh, well - I'm a servant in the castle. I'm the personal manservant of Prince Arthur." said Merlin with a proud smile as he rolled his eyes. 

"That's such a great honor!" said the girl, her eyes widening in amazement "What is it like, working in the castle?" 

"Not as great as you would think. Arthur is a royal prat who can't do anything by himself." said Merlin jokingly and was glad to see the girl throw her head back in hearty laughter. 

"I'm sure he wouldn't survive a day without you." replied the girl with a chuckle and a merry twinkle in her hazel eyes.

"Oh, finally someone who understands!" exclaimed Merlin with a grin "But it's not all that bad." 

"The Prince is lucky to have you." said the girl honestly making Merlin blush 

"He doesn't think so." said Merlin with a small and shy smile as he looked at the girl. 

"Then he is a fool." said the girl with a tender smile as she looked at Merlin "Loyalty ... that's not something that's easily found these days." 

"No. I suppose it isn't." said Merlin softly, smiling at the girl who seemed more than who she was "Who are you?" 

"Oh, dangerous question." said the girl with a teasing gleam in her eyes as she tilted her head "After all, names have power." 

"What's wrong with dangerous?" asked Merlin, curiousity bubbling within him. 

The girl looked pleasantly surprised for a moment and then smiled at Merlin "It was nice to meet you, Merlin." 

Then the girl turned around and walked away swiftly and disappeared through the crowd. Merlin ran trying to find her but she was gone. 

"Who are you?" whispered Merlin in curiosity as he looked around for the mystery girl in the marketplace but she was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I meet girls!" said Merlin defensively, feeling attacked by Arthur's smug expression "I talk to girls." 
> 
> "Yeah. Gwen and Morgana and every other girl who isn't interested in you." said Arthur with a teasing laugh.

"MERLIN!" an all too familiar and annoying voice snapped Merlin from his thoughtful reverie as he stared into the fireplace. He turned around to see Arthur looking exasperated and annoying, his hands on his hips like an angry house wife. 

"Yeah?" asked Merlin shaking himself from the thoughts of the mysterious girl that had been plaguing him since the moment he met her. 

"This is the fourth time I have been calling your name, Merlin! Honestly, what is up with you?" asked Arthur shaking his head at Merlin "You're meant to be tending to the fire not daydreaming like a pining girl." 

"Sorry." said Merlin absentmindedly not sounding sorry at all as he was thinking about how beautiful the mysterious girl looked as she covered her dark hair with the white veil and -

Something hit him hard on the arm, bringing him out of his dreams of the girl he had met today. He felt annoyed when he saw that it was Arthur who had thrown a cushion at him and was now staring at him in irritation. 

"Um - sorry - I'll get right to the fire." said Merlin as he scratched his head and started to tend to the fire. 

"I'm starting to get slightly concerned about you, Merlin." said Arthur as he sat down on his bed and looked at Merlin who had a strange expression on his face "You haven't been the same since you returned from the marketplace today." 

Merlin shrugged and Arthur sighed "Is there anything that happened at the marketplace that you want to tell me about, Merlin?" 

"No. Nothing." said Merlin with a sigh as he stoked the fire aggressively, thinking about how he could have impressed her in so many different ways, replaying their conversation in his head. 

"It's something." pressed on Arthur stubbornly, because Pendragons were stubborn prats who never gave up until they got what they wanted. 

"It's this - well -" began Merlin and Arthur raised his eyebrows in worry and concern "There's this girl I met at the marketplace." 

"A GURRLLL?" asked Arthur feeling exasperated because for a few moments he had been so concerned over Merlin who was so distant and now he was annoyed by Merlin being distracted by a girl "What do you mean a girl?" 

"Surely you know what a girl is, Arthur." replied Merlin playfully with a teasing grin "Morgana is a girl and so is Gwen." 

"I know what a girl is, Merlin!" snapped Arthur in annoyance at Merlin who was smirking "I mean - what do you mean you met a girl?" 

"I meet girls!" said Merlin defensively, feeling attacked by Arthur's smug expression "I talk to girls." 

"Yeah. Gwen and Morgana and every other girl who isn't interested in you." said Arthur with a teasing laugh. 

"What's your point?" asked Merlin rolling his eyes at Arthur who barked in laughter. 

"Merlin, you mean to say that you have been distant and aloof all this time because of some girl you met at the marketplace?" asked Arthur in amusement and exasperation.

"She's not just some girl!" said Merlin defensively, and Arthur looked a little surprised at how protective Merlin got "She's special. I know it." 

"So ... how did you meet?" asked Arthur who was intrigued by curiosity of this girl who had gotten to Merlin.

"I bumped into her and knocked her over and then tripped myself." said Merlin smiling fondly and shyly at the memory. 

"Of course. You really have no coordination, Merlin." said Arthur with a sigh of a long suffering man "I pity this girl. Did you give her a concussion when she fell over?" 

"No!" exclaimed Merlin, exasperated at how Arthur seemed to enjoy this "She helped me up." 

"Merlin, your dignity fell along with you." said Arthur rolling his eyes at his manservant "It's a miracle that she talked to you with your clumsiness and general sense of disrespect." 

"She was new in town." said Merlin with a shrug. 

"That explains it." said Arthur scoffing and then asked the question that addressed the dragon in the room "What's her name?" 

There was a moment of silence and then Merlin said "I don't know." 

Arthur dropped his council papers onto the floor and looked at Merlin in surprise "I beg your pardon, Merlin?" 

"I don't know." said Merlin sheepishly "That's the problem." 

"So in conclusion, you are pining over a girl that you have somewhat given a concussion to, know nothing about including her name who you might never meet again?" said Arthur in a tone that made Merlin feel foolish and stupid. 

"Prat." muttered Merlin annoyed but loud enough for Arthur to hear him. 

"Clumsy oaf." replied Arthur quickly and then looked at Merlin "Take my advice, Merlin. Stop pining over this girl. I know you think she is special but chances are that you'll never see her again." 

"Thanks, Arthur." said Merlin feeling irritated as he began stoking the fire aggressively "That was really helpful." 

"Look." sighed Arthur "I just don't want you to be sad over some girl that - that you don't even know." 

Merlin looked at Arthur and nodded, a smile making his way to his face "Wow. It's nice to know that you care about me." 

"I don't." replied Arthur rolling his eyes, knowing that Merlin was back "I just don't want you distracted from your duties. We have an important week ahead of us." 

"What?" asked Merlin in surprise because this was news to him. 

"King Darian and his two daughters are coming to visit Camelot and stay for some time to strengthen our ties with them." said Arthur with a tired sigh "You have the task of making sure they have the best bedrooms in the castle and that they are clean, comfortable and beautiful for them when they arrive." 

"Sure. I'll make sure that the rooms are good enough for some arrogant, pompous nobles." sighed Merlin sarcastically and was hit by a cushion well aimed from Arthur. 

"Will you ever change, Merlin?" 

"No, why would I?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin knew that it was going to be the typical royal visit and nothing else as he slumped on his bed at midnight and fell asleep

Throughout the week, the castle of Camelot descended into a state of flurried and busy chaos. The servants scurried and hurried around fulfilling the tasks of cleaning and brushing up every corner and crook of the castle to perfection for the visit of King Darian and the two Princesses. King Uther assembled Arthur, the Knights and his Council Members and gave them clear and specific instructions on the visit of King Darian. Morgana and Gwen went shopping and purchased brand new silk dresses and pretty combs and exotic perfumes as welcoming gifts for the visiting Princesses. Arthur was extra hard on the Knights of Camelot on the training field because he wanted to show that his soldiers were the best of the best in all of the five kingdoms. And Merlin was in the middle of it all, helping out the maids to air the grandest guest rooms in the castle and clean the floors and wash and dry the bed sheets and arrange flowers in every room and decorate the castle tastefully under the watchful eye of Lady Morgana who came to inspect the work afterwards. 

And during this time, rumors were flying around the castle from the cook to the scullery maid to the stable boys about the visit of these noble royals. According to the rumors, King Darian was the childhood friend of King Uther and both of them were very close until they became burdened with the responsibilities of running their own kingdoms. But even afterwards, King Darian maintained friendly relations with Camelot even though he never saw Uther again. After Igraine died, King Darian was the first to send his condolences to King Uther and pledged to protect the young Prince and Camelot. This token of friendship and loyalty had meant a great deal to Uther who was heartbroken over the loss of his beloved wife. And even though King Darian and Uther's paths did not cross, they maintained close relationship between their kingdoms, ready to help each other out when one of them needed the other the most. 

And now King Darian was coming to visit his old childhood friend Uther Pendragon. Although Uther had stated expressly that this visit was to rekindle their friendship and strengthen their ties, the servants could not help but whisper about a possible marriage of Prince Arthur to one of the two beautiful daughters of King Darian. Merlin thought this could be true because after all, this had happened in the past and Uther didn't care about his son's happiness so long as Camelot was safe. He had pestered Arthur over whether it was possible that this visit meant a permanent union for Arthur but Arthur had just rolled his eyes and ordered him to muck out his stables and then take his dogs out on a walk. And all Merlin wanted for his friend was to be happy and marry for love, not for convenience. 

But the tales that spread around the castle like wildfire about the two daughters of King Darian were extraordinary. Princess Rosalina was the eldest daughter of King Darian and Princess Elizabeth, the youngest. Merlin had heard from Gwaine who had heard from Mary in the Rising Sun that the beauty of Princess Rosalina and Princess Elizabeth were unrivaled and breathtaking and could not be beaten by all the fair maidens in all of the five kingdoms. Merlin had heard from Morgana that Princess Elizabeth was a skilled horsewoman, naturally gifted at taming and riding the gallant, wonderful and fiery creatures. Merlin had heard from one of the younger knights who had mentioned in training practice that Princess Rosalina was a talented swordswoman, unforgiving and fierce in combat and Princess Elizabeth was a champion markswoman who knew her way around a crossbow. Both of the Princesses were well read, educated and knowledgeable and excelled in different areas of knowledge and learning. It was said that Princess Rosalina's wisdom was unparalleled and unbiased and was gifted to her by the Goddesses themselves. And Princess Elizabeth's heart was kind and compassionate filled with gentle understanding and burning love for everyone around her. 

Merlin thought that all of these were nonsense. Surely there wasn't any truth to all these rumors! To him, the noble princesses had always been rude and snobby, demanding and looking down upon him like dirt. He wondered why the castle was so hyped up about these two princesses. They were just another bunch of air headed, snobbish, arrogant, pompous princesses who believed that they were entitled to everything just because they had everything in their life handed over to them in a silver platter. When Merlin told Arthur those same, exact thoughts, Arthur just heaved a sigh, slapped Merlin over his head and ordered him not to speak those words in front of their royal guests if he ever valued his life. 

The week went by in a rush and soon it was time.

Time for the noble family of King Darian to visit Camelot. 

Merlin couldn't wait for it to be all over. Merlin knew that it was going to be the typical royal visit and nothing else as he slumped on his bed at midnight and fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes. Yes. You are right." said Uther jumping into save the day from Arthur's disastrous mouth "You must be tired from your journey. You must rest and I hope you will join us at the welcoming feast in your honor tonight." 
> 
> "Indeed we will. Thank you very much, Uther." said King Darian pleasantly and after they exited the hall, Arthur glared at Merlin who burst into laughter.
> 
> "Shut up, Merlin!"

The day had come. 

It was the day that King Darian was arriving to Camelot with Princess Rosalina and Princess Elizabeth to strengthen ties with his old friend. 

Everyone was in front of the castle, ready to welcome the royal nobles who were arriving in grandeur into Camelot. There was much fanfare in the streets, the people bowing and throwing flowers and waving at the royal delegation that rode through the streets of Camelot with bright smiles. King Uther, Arthur and Morgana were in front and behind them were the Knights of Camelot and the servants of the castle in order of importance. The royal delegation of the kingdom was led by King Darian whose regal royal blue cloak fluttered in the wind and riding behind him were two ladies with beautiful white lace veils covering their faces who everyone presumed to be his daughters. King Darian wore a rich golden crown on his grey haired head and his daughters wore crowns of gorgeous and precious jewels that shone brightly in the sunlight. Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, the Knights and servants were taken aback at the incredible riches and the wonderful beauty of the visiting royal delegation and King Uther stepped forward to greet his old friend who had jumped down from his horse to greet Uther with a big smile. Meanwhile, the first Princess was being helped down her horse by a Knight and the second Princess nonchalantly waved off the gallant offer of help by one of the Knights as she jumped down from her horse easily wearing her long amber and golden dress, and decked with emeralds and pearls. This impressed Merlin who was incredibly intrigued by the second princess whose face was still covered with her white lace veil. 

"Darian! Welcome to Camelot!" announced Uther loudly and Merlin resisted his urge to roll his eyes at the King. "I hope your journey was pleasant?" 

"No trouble at all. It's wonderful to see you again, after many years, old friend." said King Darian in a friendly manner as he shook hands with Uther and then his eyes landed on Arthur and Morgana who were wearing beautifully perfected smiles only reserved for royals "And this must be the legendary Prince Arthur and the beautiful lady Morgana!" 

Arthur smiled pleasantly as he shook hands with King Darian and Morgana bowed before him and extended her hand regally for him to kiss her palm. King Uther smiled approvingly at the behavior of his children as he introduced them "Yes, this is my son, Arthur and my ward, the Lady Morgana." 

Morgana's eyes flicked down onto the ground in sadness and Merlin felt sympathy swelling within him at Morgana who was kind and good and Uther's real daughter being introduced as a charity case. Arthur who also knew the truth about Morgana, looked at Morgana in concern and nodded at her slightly, secretly and silently telling her that he had her back and Morgana smiled at Arthur as she nodded back at him gratefully. 

"And these must be your extraordinary daughters that are famous among the five kingdoms." said Uther in his most flattering tone and Merlin swore that he had heard an unladylike snorting noise from one of the princesses. 

"Oh yes. This is my eldest daughter, Princess Rosalina." said King Darian affectionately and proudly as he looked at the daughter beside him and the first princess took off her veil and there was an audible gasp among the people of Camelot who were staring in amazement at Princess Rosalina who had courtesied to King Uther, Arthur and Morgana elegantly and politely. 

"By the Gods!" murmured Sir Leon in admiration and Merlin agreed wholeheartedly. 

Because there standing was Princess Rosalina in all her breathtaking beauty that left everyone awestruck. She was fair as the rare pure white lillies that bloomed in the hills of Camelot in spring and her cheeks were flushed a healthy rosy pink. Her bright sapphire blue eyes were warm and wise, twinkling with kindness and her lips were the lovely color of rubies that shone on her crown. She blushed when Arthur paid her a compliment but at the same time there was an air of dignity and grace that came from her royal blood that ran through her veins which made everyone understand that she was a woman to be respected. 

"And this is my ward, the Princess Elizabeth." announced King Darian with a kind smile as he nodded towards the girl standing beside Princess Rosalina. 

Everyone murmured and whispered in shock because they had not known that King Darian had raised a ward under his care. Merlin knitted his eyebrows in puzzlement because he was under the impression that Princess Elizabeth was also King Darian's daughter but it was not so. But if she was not his daughter, whose daughter was she? Who was the King and Queen that was the mother and father of Princess Elizabeth?

All these thoughts were running through his head as he looked in curiosity at Princess Elizabeth feeling this strange sense that he knew her from somewhere but that was not possible. Merlin's eyes were fixed on Princess Elizabeth uncovering her veil and this time he gasped in shock along with the rest of the Knights and the servants. 

Because the girl under the veil, the Princess Elizabeth was none other than the hazel eyed, chestnut haired, sun kissed angel that he had bumped into at the Camelot marketplace a week ago. 

Merlin felt like he had been punched in the stomach as all the air in his lungs had been sucked out. His bright blue eyes widened as he stared in shock and admiration with a beating heart at the Princess who bowed with a cheeky elegance to King Uther, Arthur and Morgana in greeting. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. It couldn't be the girl in the marketplace that he had been thinking about even though he knew it was useless. The girl in the marketplace was just an ordinary girl not a princess! He felt himself breath faster and he tried to take in deep breaths, trying to think properly. The girl ... it was the same girl as the Princess. The same twinkling good humored hazel eyes, the same brown skin, the same smooth and silky chestnut brown hair, the same angelic smile. How was - and then it hit Merlin. 

The girl had told him that she was new in town. She had told him that she would be visiting old friends of her father that she had never seen. The girl had told him how nervous she was to meet them. And most importantly, the girl had never told him her name. 

Her name. Her real and true name that would reveal who she truly was. 

The power of a name. 

Merlin felt foolish and angry at falling for a girl he barely knew, a girl who tricked him and played games with him. The Princess Elizabeth wasn't who he thought she was. She probably played around with naive and stupid common servant boys to amuse herself all the time. She was pretending to be a commoner and interested in him to amuse herself! 

And now she was here. Merlin felt absolutely humiliated as he tore his eyes away from Princess Elizabeth who was laughing merrily at something Morgana said. 

And then Merlin saw Arthur beckoning him and Morgana nodding towards Gwen and both Gwen and him walked towards the nobles. Morgana smiled graciously at the visiting nobles as she nodded at Gwen "This is Guinevere, my maidservant. If there is need for anything, she will be happy to help you." 

Merlin was by Arthur's side and Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder "This is Merlin, my manservant. He will be assisting you along with Guinevere to make your stay in Camelot as comfortable as possible." 

King Darian began thanking Arthur and Morgana but Merlin's eyes were only on one girl. The Princess Elizabeth who was looking at him wide eyed in pleasant surprise but when Merlin coldly glared at her, her expression turned into a shocked hurtful pleading. Merlin tore his eyes away from Princess Elizabeth who was trying to get him to look at her and then King Uther beckoned the royal party into the castle hall for the exchange of gifts. They entered the hall and King Darian gifted Uther with weapons and horses and spices and in turn Uther gave King Darian gifts that they reminisced over with hearty laughter. When it came to giving gifts to the Princesses, Merlin stood by Arthur's side as Arthur presented the gifts specially selected, bought and made for the two beautiful Princesses. 

"Princess Rosalina, Princess Elizabeth, may I present you with your gifts?" said Prince Arthur and Princess Rosalina and Princess Elizabeth nodded granting permission and soon the servants of Camelot entered with gorgeous silk dresses, golden sculptures and precious jewels "The beautiful and luxurious silk dresses sewn by the royal seamstress of Camelot, Guinevere. Golden sculptures made by the fine artists of Camelot. And we've got jewelry for you -"

" - The Blue Sapphires of Essetier. The Rubies of Redmondland. The Diamonds from the Caves of Stars." announced Prince Arthur as the gifts were bought and placed in front of the Princesses who looked amazed and amused at the same time "The tiaras made from gold and silver and studded with the precious gemstones." 

Princess Rosalina looked thankful but Princess Elizabeth looked at the gifts and then Arthur as she raised her eyebrows inquiringly "And what do you hope to buy with these fine gifts, Your Highness?" 

Everyone looked shocked and taken aback at the impertinent question and Merlin looked up in surprise because no royal princess had ever asked such a question before when she had been presented with beautiful and expensive gifts. He looked at Princess Elizabeth who was waiting for an answer and Arthur who had been unexpectedly knocked down by a question he never saw coming. 

"You!" said Prince Arthur panicking and saying the first thing that came to his head. 

"Excuse me?" asked Princess Rosalina, taken aback at the response of the Prince that was staring at her in awe.

"Are you suggesting that we're objects that are for sale?" asked Princess Elizabeth cleverly as she tilted her head to the side looking at Arthur challengingly.

"Of course..." said Arthur, still enchanted by Princess Rosalina's beauty and then Morgana stepped on his toes sharply "NOT! Of course not!"

Merlin coughed trying to keep his laughter down and Morgana looked up at the heavens when they saw the disbelieving and shocked expressions on the faces of King Darian, Princess Rosalina and Princess Elizabeth. 

Arthur realized his mistake after an awkward pause, a glare from Uther and the murderous expressions on the two Princesses faces and tried to correct himself "What I meant was - your respect, your friendship with our kingdom." 

"So, you're bribing us with gifts in hoping that we will be allies of your kingdom?" asked Princess Rosalina calmly, her lips twitching slightly. 

Everyone was deadly silent and Princess Elizabeth looked at her sister and then at Arthur "You do realize that respect is not bought but is to be earned?" 

Merlin looked surprised at how the two sisters were not shallow minded and blinded by the riches offered by Arthur but rather challenged him and saw through the games that they were playing. He had not expected this but he was now thoroughly enjoying Uther's embarrassed expression, Arthur's flushed red face, Morgana biting her lip to keep her laughter in and the King Darian who had made no move to stop his girls from speaking their minds. 

"Yes. Yes. You are right." said Uther jumping into save the day from Arthur's disastrous mouth "You must be tired from your journey. You must rest and I hope you will join us at the welcoming feast in your honor tonight." 

"Indeed we will. Thank you very much, Uther." said King Darian pleasantly and after they exited the hall, Arthur glared at Merlin who burst into laughter.

"Shut up, Merlin!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth felt hurt prick her heart and she straightened herself and lifted her chin up proudly "Fine. Goodbye Merlin." 
> 
> "Goodbye Princess." murmured Merlin as he watched Elizabeth walk away from him.

The welcome feast was in full swing as laughter echoed through the room and the festive music played merrily as the ladies and lords danced with each other while feasting on the delicious food served to the guests. King Darian was laughing with Uther as they reminisced about their childhood days and Morgana had already become best friends with Princess Rosalina and Elizabeth as they giggled and chatted about the handsome knights in the room. 

Merlin was serving wine, filling the empty cups of nobles who wanted to get drunk and dance to their heart's content but he couldn't keep his eyes off Princess Elizabeth. She was wearing a turquoise blue dress embroidered in silver and golden threads that made her bronze skin glow in the light of the room. He wasn't the only one with eyes for the Princess. Every Knight and Lord was infatuated and awestruck by the incredible beauty of the two Princesses. Merlin had seen Sir Leon secretly but not so subtly sneak a few glances at Princess Rosalina who was wearing a soft pastel pink dress that glittered and gilded gold tiara with sparkling diamonds was sitting on her head of angelic blonde hair. Merlin had seen Gwaine smile flirtatiously at Elizabeth who looked surprised but smiled back at him with a small nod. 

As Merlin served the wine and attended to the whining of the nobles, he took in the stark difference between the two sisters. Rosalina was reserved and composed, with an aura of queenly elegance and grace as she talked politely with the Lords, Ladies and Knights of the Feast. She would smile and giggle but that too was guarded and controlled. Her gorgeous long blonde hair was tied into a bun that was styled with pink rosebuds that Arthur had sent to her as an apology. She was beautiful but unreachable and unattainable. Rosalina graciously accepted Prince Arthur's invitation to dance but Merlin could see that her dancing was stiff and formal but well trained. It was clear to everyone that Rosalina was King Darian's pride as he danced with her and smiled at her in fatherly affection. Princess Rosalina had surpassed the boundaries set for a true princess and set high yet unattainable standards of her own that impressed everyone. She had done more than live up to the expectation of her image, she had excelled and shown what it was to be a true princess and it was clear to everyone that she had makings of a great queen. 

Princess Elizabeth was entirely different to her sister. While her sister was fair and blonde, Elizabeth possessed smooth sun kissed skin and gorgeous chestnut brown hair that made distinguished entirely from her sister and made her stand out. Elizabeth was well behaved and polite, she had a cheeky and witty manner about her that made her lovable and charming to the Ladies, Lords and Knights of the Court. Merlin would see Elizabeth make a witty remark about something and the crowd around her would erupt into fits of laughter. Gwen who had overheard some of the remarks made by Elizabeth mentioned to Merlin that Princess Elizabeth was a hoot. Elizabeth was more open hearted and fun, talking to everyone who came to greet her and Merlin couldn't hate her because she was so polite and kind to servants as well. Merlin hadn't gone near to serve her but he could sometimes feel her eyes on him, looking at him. Elizabeth had danced with every Lord and Knight, keeping the spirits of the party lively and happy. She certainly wasn't a model princess but it was evident to everyone that she bought great joy to King Darian with her smart tongue and good sense of humor. 

Merlin wished that Princess Elizabeth would just stop being so .... open hearted and fun. The princesses that Merlin had served were snobbish and arrogant and behaved properly and elegantly but Elizabeth was carefree and lively, making Merlin smile whenever he looked at her. Now it was harder for Merlin to hate her because she was kind, polite, funny and smart and she had challenged Arthur's pompousness. She was also a good dancer because unlike her sister who was stiff when it came to dancing, Elizabeth was free and beautiful and sensual when she danced, a lovely smile playing on her face as she twirled around. Everyone was in love with Elizabeth who was the life of the party. Merlin sighed as he looked longingly at Elizabeth who was now challenging Sir Percival to an arm wrestling match and Sir Percival looking slightly scared and refusing her as she laughed. Merlin tried to get himself together. He wasn't attracted to Elizabeth. He was not pining after Elizabeth. He couldn't be and he shouldn't be. She was a princess and he was nothing to her. So Merlin tore his eyes away from the beautiful girl and concentrated on serving drinks and making sure that the nobles had everything they wanted.

Princess Elizabeth had made her way back to her sister who was sipping her wine and looking at her in amusement "You never change do you?" 

"Why would I? There has to be someone to liven this feast up." replied Elizabeth with a grin as she raised her goblet up. 

"You are incorrigible." said Rosalina but she was smiling "You do have to behave. You're a princess." 

"Am I?" asked Elizabeth mockingly as she sipped on her wine. 

Rosalina held back a sigh and they both smiled at a knight who smiled at them. Rosalina started the conversation again "Look at those men! Shamelessly ogling us thinking that we can't see them." 

"Well, sister dear, we are princesses after all." said Elizabeth with a teasing smile "But I must say there has been one handsome prince who has been staring at you the whole night." 

Rosalina blushed and Elizabeth laughed as she subtly looked at a certain direction "And he seems to be coming our way!" 

"Oh no." murmured Rosalina blushing prettily and Elizabeth laughed again. 

Arthur walked towards them and smiled nervously at the both of them but Elizabeth noted that he was looking at Rosalina rather than her "I - I am sorry for all that happened earlier. About buying you and - it wasn't me - I mean, it was me but it's not like me - what I mean to say is that I'm sorry and I hope we can begin again." 

The two sisters were amused at the great Prince Arthur's stuttering apology but they managed to maintain a dignified composure and Rosalina replied as Elizabeth nodded "Of course. Apology accepted." 

"Great." said Arthur, relieved that the two visiting princesses no longer harbored a grudge against him "How are you liking the feast so far? Is everything to your satisfaction?" 

"Yes. It's wonderful -" began Princess Rosalina but Elizabeth was no longer listening because she had spotted Merlin walk out of the room. She needed to talk to him and now here was her chance. 

"Great. Will you please excuse me, Your Highness?" asked Elizabeth absentmindedly, thinking of Merlin. 

"What? Where are you going?" asked Rosalina looking calm but Elizabeth recognized that tone to be cross. 

"To get a drink or dance. I'll decide on my way." said Elizabeth with a cheeky grin and after she made her way through the room, she saw that Arthur and Rosalina were busy dancing, so she quickly made an exit.

She walked through the corridors looking for Merlin, when she bumped into a raven haired boy with a bright red scarf and squealed in surprise. The boy began apologizing and Elizabeth smiled when she saw that it was none other than Merlin. 

"Merlin!" exclaimed Elizabeth with a bright smile as she looked at Merlin who seemed rather cold and distant "I've been looking for you!" 

"Is there anything you require, Your Highness?" asked Merlin coolly as he bowed respectfully to Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth was taken aback at the gesture that signaled respect but coming from Merlin, it seemed to mock her "There's no need for formalities. We've met before." 

"That was before I knew you were the daughter of King Darian, Princess Elizabeth." replied Merlin, looking straight into her eyes and then afterwards added "Your Highness." 

"But - I thought - we -" said Elizabeth taken aback at Merlin's cold demeanor "Why are you acting so cold?" 

"Because you tricked me." replied Merlin in frustration, finally his humiliation bleeding through "You played me for your amusement, Princess! You thought it would be funny to toy with a simple manservant by pretending to be a normal common girl! You lied to me!" 

"Excuse me?" asked Elizabeth surprised by the change of Merlin who was nothing like the warm and kind Merlin who she had met before. 

"I know you think you're better than the rest of us because you're a princess! But you don't get to treat people that way and lie to them to amuse yourself!" snapped Merlin angrily as he glared at Elizabeth. 

"I did not lie to you!" snapped Elizabeth who put her hands on her hips. 

"Oh?" 

"I did tell you that I was new in town. I was visiting my father's friend who I had never seen before!" retorted Elizabeth, her eyes glinting fiercely. 

"Oh don't you turn this back on me!" said Merlin who was clearly frustrated at how this girl managed to get on his nerves. "You didn't tell me your name!" 

"Because I knew you would act like this!" replied Elizabeth feeling angry and frustrated "This is what always happens! People act different around me when they realize who I am!" 

"Must be such a burden." replied Merlin coldly. 

"I don't understand why you hate me." said Elizabeth hurt in her eyes and Merlin felt bad "I thought we - we were -" 

"What?" asked Merlin cleverly, rolling his eyes at her "You're a princess. I'm a manservant. We are nothing." 

Elizabeth was hurt and Merlin looked away from her "It's best that we do not see or talk to each other again, Your Highness. And I'm sure your presence is missed in the party."

Elizabeth felt hurt prick her heart and she straightened herself and lifted her chin up proudly "Fine. Goodbye Merlin." 

"Goodbye Princess." murmured Merlin as he watched Elizabeth walk away from him. 

Elizabeth entered the hall feeling hurt, frustrated and flustered and Morgana came over to her "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. I just need another drink." replied Elizabeth with a dazzling smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's dangerous!" exclaimed Morgana who was half shocked and half admiring of Elizabeth. 
> 
> "Oh please. She's been doing that since she was seven." said Rosalina, a hint of pride and admiration in her voice "It's in her blood."

"Tell me, which bright minded dunderhead thought that a picnic in the early morning would be a great idea?" asked Elizabeth crossly, still annoyed that she had been woken up from a good dream and pulled out of her warm and cosy bed for an outdoor picnic in the cool morning. 

"Prince Arthur thought that it would be a good idea for us to make amends." said Princess Rosalina amused at her sister's sleepiness. 

"We did make amends. He said sorry, you accepted his apology." replied Elizabeth slipping on her gloves. 

"Don't grumble." said Princess Rosalina as she slipped her arm through Elizabeth's arm with a warm smile "At least you get to do two things you love the most .... riding and eating." 

"You've got a point." muttered Elizabeth in defeat making Rosalina laugh merrily as they descended town the stairs to where the horses were packed with supplies for the picnic. Elizabeth saw Merlin saddling a horse and he up from his work at her and his beautiful blue eyes widened for a moment and then before she could offer a smile in return, he looked away from her and busied himself. 

Elizabeth felt hurt but for some reason, she understood why Merlin was rejecting her. He thought that she was playing around with him, when really she was interested in him. She wanted to be his friend from the moment she met him. But Merlin didn't see it that way and although she understood his reasons, she was determined to show him that she really genuinely liked him. 

"Ah good morning, Princess Rosalina, Princess Elizabeth!" greeted Arthur way too cheerful for someone who had gotten up in the morning.

"You could say." muttered Elizabeth crossly, annoyed at Arthur's cheerfulness in the morning and received a pointed glare from her sister. 

"Good morning, sire." chorused Rosalina and Elizabeth together and then Rosalina added "Thank you for organizing this picnic. It is very kind of you." 

Elizabeth restrained the temptation to snort and Prince Arthur smiled at Rosalina and Elizabeth "Oh it's nothing. And I hope you don't mind but Morgana will be joining us." 

"Yes, good morning, girls!" chirped Morgana with a grin as she hugged Rosalina and Elizabeth making them laugh "What a lovely day!" 

"Morgana!" exclaimed Arthur scandalized at his sister's behavior. 

"Oh do stop being a prude, Arthur." said Morgana carelessly making Elizabeth chuckle. "Now, where are we going to be riding to?" 

"The Hills of Camelot." said Arthur with a warm smile "The view from up there is spectacular." 

"That's wonderful." said Elizabeth with a smile as she made her way to her white stallion who neighed cheerfully when he saw that his mistress had come to him. 

Elizabeth stroked her horse's spectacular white mane, smiling at the stallion's enthusiasm this morning. Arthur and Merlin made their way to help her up to the horse but before they could do so, Elizabeth effortlessly and gracefully had mounted onto the saddle. Arthur's jaw dropped in shock and Merlin's was taken aback because even with her long and beautiful red dress, Elizabeth had mounted on the saddle easily as if it was natural to her. Now Elizabeth was nodding at her sister impatiently to get a move on and Arthur helped Princess Rosalina to climb up onto her horse while Morgana and Gwen got on to their horses. Arthur and Merlin made a move onto get onto their horses, were startled when Elizabeth's teasing voice addressed someone. 

"Hey Rosalina!" said Elizabeth with a grin "Race you to the forest!" 

And with that Elizabeth galloped away from the city gates gracefully and Rosalina who did not want to come in second, followed her sister who had a good head start. 

"I already like them." said Morgana with a laugh as Gwen, Merlin and Arthur followed them into the woods. 

Rosalina was yelling at Elizabeth but Elizabeth was laughing feeling free and happy as she encouraged her stallion to go faster. Her stallion understood his mistress even before she encouraged him and galloped swiftly among the woods. Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana had caught up to Rosalina and saw to their shock that Elizabeth had let go of the reins and had her arms up in the air and tresses of her dark chestnut brown hair were flying freely in the air as she laughed happily. 

"That's dangerous!" exclaimed Morgana who was half shocked and half admiring of Elizabeth. 

"Oh please. She's been doing that since she was seven." said Rosalina, a hint of pride and admiration in her voice "It's in her blood." 

Rosalina cantered behind Elizabeth who was too fast for her and Arthur looked at Elizabeth in curiosity "But hasn't she ever got hurt being careless?" 

"Oh no. When she was fifteen, Elizabeth rode Rocco while standing up." said Rosalina smiling at the memory of the young princess giving a heart attack to the stable boys and the King who saw her antics "And when she was sixteen, she did cartwheels while riding Rocco and she did not fall off." 

"Wow." said Morgana in admiration "How does she do it? Can she teach me?" 

Arthur looked done with Morgana while the rest of them laughed. Rosalina smiled sweetly at Morgana "I don't know how she does. All I know is that riding is something that is natural to Elizabeth. She loves and trusts horses and horses love and trust her." 

Merlin looked at Elizabeth who was now holding the reins and guiding her horse through the forest but he noticed that there was no whip in her hand like he had seen in so many other nobles who rode their horses and whipped them when they did not obey them. Her hands were gentle but steady on the reins and Merlin couldn't help but smile at the girl who was unlike any other noble that he had met. She displayed the carefree nature that nobles stayed away from but also a quiet gentleness that most royalty did not possess. 

Elizabeth turned around and nodded at the rest of them "Come on! Catch up!" 

"Let's go!" said Princess Rosalina with a smile as she rode swiftly behind her sister who was whistling a merry tune at her horse who neighed cheerfully. 

Finally they reached the Hills of Camelot. Elizabeth got there first and after a few moments, Rosalina, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen and Merlin arrived. By the time they arrived, Elizabeth was tying her horse to a tree while murmuring words of love and encouragement to him. Merlin tried to keep his eyes away from the Princess who adored her horse and who the horse equally adored but it was hard when Elizabeth was glowing from the riding and her hair was a unruly mess and her eyes were shining with happiness. 

"You're a true horsewoman, my lady." complimented Arthur as he smiled at Elizabeth. 

"Thank you, my Lord." said Elizabeth flushing at the praise "It's something that I'm very good at. I did beat you after all." 

Morgana, Gwen and Merlin started laughing and Arthur began indignantly "Hang on, you didn't even give me a warning that it was a competition! You had an unfair head start! In a fair race, I would have won!" 

"Then it's not much incentive for me to race fairly, is it?" asked Elizabeth teasingly, humor sparkling in her eyes making Arthur smile and shake his head at her. 

Gwen and Merlin unpacked the picnic supplies while Morgana, Arthur, Elizabeth and Rosalina walked through the hills until they found a wonderful place with a spectacular view for their picnic. The whole of Camelot was right below them, in all of it's beautiful glory and Elizabeth felt enthralled as she looked below at the beautiful kingdom. 

"Oh it's breathtaking." said Rosalina in awe, summing up Elizabeth's thoughts perfectly. 

"Yes. This is the perfect spot for the picnic." said Arthur gallantly and then looked at Merlin who was suffocating by carrying five heavy bags of picnic supplies. "But is their shade from the sunshine?" 

Merlin shot Arthur a glare and Arthur walked to another part of the hill where the trees were "Here we are. A nice cool place." 

Merlin was about to put his bags down when Arthur began again "But is the view good enough?" 

Morgana shot Arthur a glare, Rosalina giggled and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Arthur "Don't be mean!" 

"What? He doesn't mind, do you Merlin?" asked Arthur with a smug grin and Merlin shook his head giving the prat a furious glare. 

"Here, let me help." said Elizabeth as she took two bags from Merlin and the picnic blanket from Gwen who began protesting but despite her sister's incredulous looks and protests of Arthur, Merlin and Gwen, Elizabeth carried the supplies until they found the perfect spot for their picnic and began helping Merlin and Gwen set up the picnic. 

"Your Highness, I really must insist that -" began Arthur for the millionth time, not wanting Princess Elizabeth to work. 

"My Lord, it's perfectly fine." said Elizabeth as she smoothed over the picnic blanket and began helping Merlin and Gwen unload the food. 

"Thank you, My Lady." said Gwen gratefully and was also puzzled at why Merlin wouldn't look or thank Elizabeth "You don't have to do this." 

"I know but I want to. I just don't want to be a princess who sits around all day doing nothing." replied Elizabeth sarcastically as she helped Gwen "I like working."

"Now, that's something you don't here from a princess." said Gwen with a smile and Elizabeth laughed. 

"Tell me, what's the rudest thing a visiting princess has ever told you?" asked Elizabeth curiously with a smile. 

Gwen shifted uneasily "I'm not supposed to speak ill -"

"Of nobles. Yes, I know. Come on, I won't say anything. Is it my sister? She's a bit stuck up sometimes." said Elizabeth nudging Gwen playfully, making her feel like they had been friends all their lives. 

Gwen laughed and began telling stories about visiting princesses and the rudest things they had done and said, and Elizabeth listened attentively and hummed in sympathy and indignation and adding snarky remarks that made Gwen laugh and Merlin smile slightly. Then after the picnic was arranged, they began to tuck in talking about their kingdoms and their parents and the festivities that Camelot had arranged for their visit. It was obvious to Elizabeth that Arthur was smitten with her sister, Rosalina who blushed whenever he complimented her and gave pieces of wise advice and little jokes in her soft spoken voice that enchanted Arthur. Morgana was wonderful and Elizabeth and Rosalina got on very well with the fierce, badass and funny lady who was welcoming and friendly. Arthur wasn't as bad as Elizabeth thought, he was funny and attentive and warm hearted, and Morgana and him would exchange sarcastic and smart remarks whenever one disagreed with another, making Rosalina and Elizabeth laugh in amusement. Elizabeth had to admit she wasn't having a bad time as she thought she would, but instead she was having a nice time with her sister, Arthur and Morgana. 

Elizabeth got up and dusted her dress as she excused herself "I have to see to my horse." 

"Of course." said Arthur nodding at her and then looked at the raven haired boy sitting by a tree "Merlin, go with the Princess. See to the horses." 

Elizabeth looked anxiously at Merlin who for a moment thought of protesting but thought better of it and the two of them made their way back to the horses. When Rocco saw Elizabeth approach him, he neighed happily nudging his nose into Elizabeth who laughed at how it tickled. 

"Down boy!" said Elizabeth and Merlin noticed that she didn't raise her voice for Rocco to obey her. She took some apples and gave it to Rocco who began to eat it with great gusto "I got you your breakfast." 

Merlin watched silently as Rocco devoured the apples from Elizabeth's hand while Elizabeth scratched the horse behind his ears. He felt the silence was too loud and he wanted to say something to her but the only thing he could say was "You're good with horses." 

Elizabeth turned around to face Merlin, surprised that he was talking to her "Yes. My father and mother were very fond of horses. I've been around them my whole life." 

"What's his name?" asked Merlin as he shifted from one foot to another. 

"Rocco." said Elizabeth with a genuinely happy grin that lit up her face "The King gave him to me as a present. I've had Rocco ever since I was a little girl." 

"He is fond of you." said Merlin as he walked towards Arthur's horse and made sure the saddle was steady. 

"Who? The King or Rocco?" asked Elizabeth teasingly. 

"Both." replied Merlin with a quiet laugh. 

"Yes, I suppose the King is fond of me." said Elizabeth musing over something that only she knew "And Rocco ... well, I don't need to say anything. I've looked after him my whole life."

"I'm sure your father would give you all the horses in the world to look after, if you asked him." said Merlin feeling snarky because he suddenly remembered that Elizabeth was no ordinary girl, she was a Princess. "After all, you're the King's daughter."

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows and there was a sad expression on her face "I'm not the King's daughter. I'm his ward." 

Merlin was speechless for a moment and Elizabeth looked away blinking back her tears as she said "My father and mother are dead. King Darian adopted me to return the debt to my father who - who was his friend." 

"I miss them." said Elizabeth stroking Rocco's mane and Rocco seemed to sense that something was wrong because he was looking reproachfully at his mistress "But I can't complain. I've been given a life that most people dream of having. And King Darian treats me as his own daughter." 

"I - I'm sorry." said Merlin feeling absolutely awful. 

Elizabeth smiled at Merlin sadly as she patted Rocco and for a few moments they were silent "So ... you're not angry with me then?" 

"I -" 

"It's okay. I get why you're mad at me." said Elizabeth with a shrug "But I want to assure you that it wasn't my intention to amuse myself or play with you." 

"Then why were you in Camelot a week before you were supposed to come?" asked Merlin curiosity getting the best of him.

"I came to the city earlier to see what Camelot's like. To get to know the people better. To know a kingdom, one must understand it's people." explained Elizabeth as she put a loose strand of hair behind her ear and stepped closer to Merlin "It's just that - I wanted to blend in. Be a part of the people. Because people don't see the real you when you're royalty." 

Merlin felt ashamed for judging the Princess too quickly. She did have a point. Even Arthur sometimes disguised himself and went out in Camelot because he wanted to know what people were feeling like without anyone knowing who he was. 

"I'm sorry. I feel embarrassed." said Merlin, making Elizabeth smile "About yelling at you - that wasn't nice of me." 

"No, it wasn't. But I get it." said Elizabeth with a smile of acceptance "I like you Merlin. You're nice and funny. And I'd like to be your friend." 

"You want to be friends with me?" asked Merlin, the tips of his ears turning red. "But it's -"

"Oh please don't say it's not the done thing because I'm a princess and you're a servant." groaned Elizabeth dramatically, making Merlin laugh. She extended her hand to Merlin "Friends?" 

"Friends." said Merlin with a grin, shaking her hand.


End file.
